


Goodnight

by RunawayWhispers



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington doesn't find sleep easily, and when he does, it's often filled with nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s been such a long time since I’ve done any creative writing so this is really rough and a bit poor in quality but fuck it, It was fun. I've finally gotten round to posting this on here. I'm hoping to start writing again and make some massive improvements. Any constructive criticism is obviously welcome!  
> x

 

The sunshine shone above Washington as he strolled along the pavement. The streets were quiet, only the occasional occupant smiling at him as they passed him by. At least, they were smiles until they dropped into a grimace, their eyes quickly darting away from him. He didn’t understand why, but he chose to ignore it.

“Well this is it.”

The voice pulled Washington out of his trance-like state. The words brought a sudden overwhelming sense of dread and heartache. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to be home. The voice was unrecognizable at first, though the name was teetering on the tip of his tongue.

His head spun automatically to the female voice. “Stop it, put that thing down” Allison scolded jokingly, pushing the camera that had suddenly appeared in his hands.  His head almost exploded in pain. He felt suffocated in anger and frustration. _No,_ he thought to himself, _this isn’t right, I’m not Church._ These were not his memories. But they felt so real, they hurt so much. His ears were ringing when she spoke out again.

“Leonard come on stop it.”

He tried to cover his ears, to close his eyes and stop the memories from repeating, but he couldn’t. His arms were stiff, unable to be moved an inch in the slightest. His eyes were trained on Allison, _not Allison, Tex_ , watching her once again as she prepared to leave for her death.

She stood in front of him, looking sullen at the thought of leaving him. “Don’t say goodbye, I hate goodbyes.”

He didn’t register the thought of shouting, but he heard himself scream out in terror. “ALLISON-

DON’T SAY GOODBYE-

ALLISON-”

Before he could stop her, pull her back from fate and keep her alive, he heard it. The growl. It was distant, but growing in volume. He turned around, fear dripping from him like sweat. The Meta. Main was no longer conscious, in control of his own mind. This was the shell of a broken man, tortured and manipulated into a beastlike creature. His steps grew closer, the height and strength of Maine, combined with the animalistic drive to kill made him look invincible.

As The Meta began to advance on him, Washington ran. He ran as far as he could, urging his burning lungs to burn a little longer. Praying his heavy legs would lighten up until they lost their chasers. His body was exhausted, pain spread through his body like wildfire as he made his way through the city. _Keep going goddamn it_. He looked behind him, but Meta was hot on his heels, blood glistening on the knife he held above his head. His body couldn’t take it anymore, he collapsed in the dirt below him.

“Well hello there!”

A cheery voice awoke him from his rest, his eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry at first, but the objects in front of him began to focus. A hand was held out in front of him, welcoming him into the canyon he had ran into. It was Donut. He was covered in armor, but with no weapon in site. Washington reached out to take his hand, which had now been covered in his own armor.

“Oh my god, why would you do that?”

_What?_

Donut was on the ground, arms crossed over his stomach, groaning in pain as blood seeped through his fingers and onto his armor.

_No, I didn’t-_

_That wasn’t-_

His breath began to shorten as his team surrounded him, guns cocked, ready to fire. “We knew you couldn’t be trusted.” Sarge snarled, finger placed upon his shotgun trigger. “You called it Sir” Simmons agreed. Sarge lifted the gun to aim. “Time to put some new holes in you.”  

“Bow chicka-” Tucker stopped mid-sentence, grasping for breath as fell forward onto his knees. Washington’s eyes found The Meta, standing on a cliff above them. He continued shooting, hitting each and every target.

Church.

Griff.

Doc.

Even Caboose, who had been petting Freckles.

_NO, NOT THEM. THEY DIDN’T DESERVE IT._

“Wash?”

Washes head whipped around, eyes landing on his old team.

_How did you find me?_

Flowers, CT, Wyoming and the rest of the squad. They were here, watching him as his new team bled out.

“How could you?” Asked CT, her eyes laced with venom and sympathy as she on looked the sight of betrayal. 

_Meta-_

_It was Meta-_

He was screaming at them to listen, begging for them to help him defeat the Meta. They weren’t listening, his team was dying, they were bleeding out and his old team were in danger, they would all die if they didn’t listen to him. He begged for them to listen, over and over again, he couldn’t watch them all die, he couldn’t forgive himself if they-

_“psssst, Wash…_

_Washington,_

_Washing,_

_Washington, psssst”_

Washington was panting as his body bolted up in his bed. He leant over his body, giving himself time to adjust to his whereabouts. His bed. In his base. In the canyon. With his team. He swiftly wiped the hair from his forehead, rubbing the sweat of as he did so. His eyes focused on his surroundings, the base walls, his hands, the doorway, Caboose. _Caboose._

“Caboose? What are you doing here?”

Caboose stood in the doorway, dressed in a pajama plain white T-shirt and his night shorts.  He stood there quietly for three seconds before turning around.  Washington gave himself time to clear his mind before turning his attention back to Caboose, who could now be heard shuffling back to the doorway.

“ _I brought you cookies_ ” Caboose whispered, offering out an open hand. He cleared his voice. “You know….for your nightmares. Yeeeah, they always make me feel better.”

Washington rubbed his eyes before accepting the cookies. He noticed Caboose watching him intently. “Did I wake you up Caboose?”

“You had another nightmare.”

Washington nodded, feeling embarrassed that Caboose had possibly heard him screaming in his sleep, or even saw him thrashing about in his sheets. _What an example of leadership huh._

“Don’t worry, you didn’t wake up freckles.”

The night room fell silent. Sometimes, after a bad night, Washington would often hear Tucker’s snoring drift down the hall from time to time but tonight was eerily quiet. Wash began to feel uncomfortable, as though he was on trial and being judged by Caboose.

The shorter man gradually moved away from the doorway, into the room and towards Washington. Caboose walked to the left side of the bed, lifted up the covers and settled underneath. Washington, slightly unnerved, carefully watched Caboose as he fidgeted around, until finally organizing himself on his right side. Caboose’s left arm reached out around Washington’s midsection. Unable to fight against Caboose’s inhumane strength, Washington was pulled backwards, his head on the pillows, eyes staring straight up to the ceiling.

“Caboose, what are you doing?”

The younger man’s left arm gently wrapped itself across Washington’s chest.

“I thought you might be cold.”

Wash was confused, he had no idea what that had to do with anything, until it clicked. Epsilon had revealed to Washington that Carolina had been having nightmares as of recently. Caboose had quickly intervened. _“When my sister’s use to have nightmares, I would climb into their bed and cuddle them so they felt safer.”_ _“Right,”_  responded Epsilon, rolling his artificial eyes. “ _Because you’d be the first one I’d call to protect me.”_

 _“I’d climb into their bed and protect them, if you know what I mean. Bow Chika Bow Wow.”_ Tucker sniggered to himself.

Washington tried to fight the smile that threatened to break through. Though he was dim and lacked skill, Caboose was incredibly loyal. Caboose thought of him as family. Washington, though unwilling to admit it to anyone, felt safe. Felt proud to be a part of the unusual domestic they had created. Allowing himself to feel comforted in Caboose’s arms, he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep.

“Goodnight, Caboose.”

“Goodnight David.”


End file.
